wackishlyawesomerandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario The Movie
This movie is part of Mario The Movie Series. Movie Script Scene 1 Mario is awake. Mario: I am going to the toy store to buy some toys! Mario walks to the Toy Store. Mario: I wonder if there is Mario Merchandise I can play with! Suddenly, Doc McStuffins comes in the store. Doc: Hello everyone, I am Doc McStuffins! I am going to the Toy Store to buy stuff! Doc sees the Doc McStuffins merchandise. Doc: Yay! I am going to grab this toy so I can show this to my super awesome fans! Later... Mario: Hmm. I just saw Doc McStuffins go from the toy store with that Doc McStuffins merchandise without paying! I must stop her! At the cash register... Mario: Excuse me, where did Doc McStuffins go? Mr. Marlio: He went that way, going to her car! Mario: That's it! I must call the guard! Later at Doc McStuffins house... Someone knocks on the door! Doc: Who are you? Guard: I am the security guard for The Random Toy Store! I am going to take this merchandise that you got. Doc: Why? Guard: You got it to your house without paying! Let me see that merchandise! The guard takes her merchandise. Guard: I am taking that back! Second offense, you will go to jail for 5 days! The Guard walks away. Scene 2 Mario is in his house. Mario: Luigi! Look what I got! Luigi: What is it? Mario: It's my Mario Merchandise! I got it from the Toy Store! Luigi: Cool! At the Toy Store, to the Cash Register... Doc: Isen't it a good day? Mr. Marlio: Yes, but not when you steal your own merchandise! Doc: Really? I am going to get it now! Policeman: Not so fast! You said you were gonna steal your own merchandise again! You are going to jail! At jail... Doc: Sigh, I can't believe I got arrested for nothing. And it's time to sleep for the rest five days! Doc sleeps for five days. At Mario's House... Luigi: Luigi! I got news to tell you! Mario: What is it? Luigi: Doc McStuffins has gotten out of jail after 5 days! Mario: What was that, Luigi? Luigi (whispering): 5 days! (echos 10 times) Mario: 5 days! That's it! I will watch for her tricks! Scene 3 Mario is watching from the camreas at the Toy Store after he got a job there. Mario: I see Doc McStuffins! Luigi: What is she doing? Mario: It looks like she's getting her merchandise without paying for the third time! Luigi: Let's get him! Doc: Oh noes! I am being chased! I gotta run! Mario: Get back here! They chase her outside the Toy Store and they catch her! Mario: Your going to jail for 1 year! Go to jail now! Doc McStuffins goes to jail. Mario: We got her! Herp: Hey Mario! Where is Doc McStuffins?\ Mario: She's in jail! Herp: HORRRRRRRRRRAAY! Scene 4 (Coming Soon) Category:Scripts Category:Mario The Movie Category:Mario Category:Movies